harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
HARRY POTTER "DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS"
}} |newspaper=''Daily Prophet'' |date=24 June 1995 |photographs=A picture of Harry Potter |subject=Details about Harry Potter's fainting during his last Divination lesson, along with insinuations that he is insane and he is able to use Dark Arts. }} HARRY POTTER "DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS" was an article published in the Daily Prophet on 24 June 1995. It was written by Rita Skeeter and revealed to the public that Harry Potter fainted during his last Divination lesson thanks to his scar, and also contained a number of nasty insinuations regarding Harry's sanity and his supposed ability to use Dark Arts. This was the final article Skeeter published that year, before being caught out as an animagus by Hermione Granger and forced to stop writing nasty stories for an entire year. Despite this, it had a profound effect, as it convinced Cornelius Fudge, amongst others, that Harry was unstable and formed the foundation of a smear campaign that was launched against Harry and Dumbledore beginning that summer. Transcript The boy who defeated He Who Must Not Be Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behaviour, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts school. Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying. It is possible, say top experts at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion. "He might even be pretending," said one specialist, "this could be a plea for attention." The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public. "Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth-year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a Duelling Club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants, too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power." Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defence League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evil-doers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence". Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the Tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening. Appearances * * Notes and references pt-br:HARRY POTTER "PERTURBADO E PERIGOSO" Category:Newspaper articles